Serith Empire
The Serith Empire is a nation located in the Southern reaches of Earthland. Known for being violently imperialistic, and militaristic, the Serins possess a powerful army, and navy. It has attempted twice to invade and conquer Fiore, both times failing. Geography Serith is remarkably tropical and wet in enviorment. The land is dotted with swamps and jungles, and carved intricately with rivers. It located far south, and is not well known, as it lies beyond the peninusla that houses much of Earthland. Its imperalistic policies mean that it does not have much in the way of neighbors, and instead conquers those nations that share borders. History Serith was initially divided up into multiple large city states, which were constantly in conflict with each other. They were eventually united under a single banner by one of the kings, who became the first Emperor of Serith. With all the armies now ruled by a single soveriegn, the Emperor set out to conquer those surrounding Serith, resulting in the foundation of the Serith Empire. Rapidly expanding north (there was nothing to the south of Serith but ocean), the Empire crushed all its foes, until it reached the region of Earth Land where Fiore was. Under the rule of Empeor Adar, Serith forces began the invasion, but were repelled, and the Empeor was mortally wounded. Culture Buildings in Serith are noted for being blocky, and otherwise rather rigid. Structures are kept together tightly, and are designed to invoke the feeling of a nest. There are recurring snake motifs throughout the Empire, as snakes are revered for being symbols of infinity, and immortality. Due to the militaristic ways of the Serin people, architecture and art is sharp, and aggressive, designed to invoke a sense of power, and seriousness. The Empire is noted for also being very colorful, and meant to attract the eye. Serith people generally wear short clothes, due to living in a very hot climate, an exception being nobles and royals. Men generally keep their hair short, and woman either keep their hair at shoulder length, or tied back. The Serith are noted for worshiping a being known as the Great Serpent, a massive serpentine creature with four small imbs. Despite these religious beliefs, they are noted for being strictly secular, and its culturally frowned upon to bring religious issues into politics. Government The supreme authority in the empire, is the Emperor. The rank of Emperor is passed down from father to son, with the eldest inheriting the throne, after the death of the previous Emperor. To dispute the will of the Emperor is a crime, and the monarchy's will is law. The Imperial Family also holds significant authority in the Empire. Each indivdual province of Serith, is ruled by a Viceroy, individuals appointed by the Emperor. The Viceroys rule in the Emperor's name, and are often members of the Imperial Family. Viceroys manage issues in the province, and are expected to see to all events in the empire, save for issues that affect the empire proper. When the Viceroy passes away, they generally are succeeded by their eldest child, but a new viceroy can be appointed by the Emperor. Magic is ruled and managed directly by the monarchy. There do not exist guilds in Serith, and all mages are required to register formally in the government. Issues that could require the assistance of mages are submitted to the Viceroy of the province, who assigns lisenced mages to deal with the issue. The empire also as the right to draft any mage into the Imperial Army. Organizations that would otherwise qualify as "Dark Guilds" are instead more along hte lines of criminal syndicates. Military The Serith Empire military branch, is divided into the Army, the Navy, and the Air Force. The Commander in Chief is the Emperor. In a similar fashion to the viceroys, there exist military families, who are trained in arts of strategy and combat. Commanders are often, but not always, mages. Army Serith boasts a powerful, intricately designed army. It is divided into five sepearte divisions, which are each lead by one of the High Generals. Each division is divided into sub-divisions, which are in turn, divided into centures, and then units. Ranks *'Grand General': the head of the Council of High Generals, and is appointed by the Emperor. The Grand General is the second highest authority in the Empire outside of the Imperial Family. *'High General': the highest authority in the Imperial Army aside from the Emperor and Grand General, who form the Council of High Generals. All of them are appointed by the Emperor. Each one of them serve as commanders of the divisions of the Army. *'Colonel': officers generally serving as the aides or direct second in commands of the High Generals. *'Commander': commanders of separate sub-divisions of each division, appointed by the High Generals. *'Captain': Sub-divisions are divided into centuries, which are lead by the Captains. *'Lieutenant': the second in commands of centuries. *'Sergeant': commander of units, which make up the centuries. *'Private': standard footsoldiers of the empire. Navy Having a promiment coastline, the Serith Empire has a decent sized navy. However, they rely more on their airforce to project military power. Ranks *'Fleet Admiral': the fleet admiral can command multiple fleets of the Imperial Navy. *'Vice' Admiral: the commanders of individual fleets. *'Captain': the head of individual ships. *'Lieutenant': the second in command of ships. *'Chief Petty Officer': the head of certain parts of a ship. *'Seaman': workers on a standard ship. Air Force The Serith Empire is one of the few nations with a fully functioning air force. They use special kinds of air ships, that use magic as means to stay in flight. However, they require a group of specialized mages in order to keep them airborne. Unlike the other divisions, the Air Force does not have distinct ranks, are are commanded by the Grand General, and ran by Captains, and manned by high officers. Category:Doragon3